Carlton Drake
Carlton Drake is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is the leader of the hi-tech company called "Life Foundation" and is constantly at odds with Spider-Man and Venom. He transforms into a spider-monster hybrid named "Homo Arachnis" in the pages of Spider-Man: The Arachnis Project. Biography He hired Chance to steal European armaments. His men transport Chance to his survivalist facility "Sanctum Maximus", and demanded Chance's suit secrets. Spider-Man arrived to rescue Chance and the two destroy the facility while Drake escapes via helicopter. Drake next teamed up with the foreign assassin Chakane in a plot to use the "Protectors" (enhanced, mindless mercenaries) for the assassination of Symkaria's king. The Protectors are defeated by Spider-Man, Paladin and Silver Sable but Drake's resources prevent any prosecution. Afterwards, Carlton used the Tri-Sentinel for his clientele's protection. When deciding to do a "field test" against Spider-Man and Nova, the Tri-Sentinel is unresponsive to his controls and goes on a rampage. With nothing else to lose, Carlton has his men gather all the data and once again evaded capture. Drake briefly teams up with Justin Hammer and Jonas Hale in an effort to steal superpowers for their own nefarious purposes, but are stopped by Spider-Man and the New Warriors. Drake next went after Eddie Brock to use the Venom Symbiote to create five new Symbiote "children": Scream, Riot, Agony, Phage and Lasher. However, his symbiote enforcers are defeated by Spider-Man and Brock, forcing Drake to once again scrub the facility and escape while realizing that Spider-Man is more troublesome than he believed. Carlton next funded his "Arachnis Project" in an attempt to create a race of arachnids and cure his cancer with Roland Treece and Orwell Taylor as co-conspirators. He forced Professor Toshiro Mikashi to use Spider-Man's blood for the project. Carlton is injected with his Arachnis serum (which should've been ingested to avoid an instant death), transforming himself into a Man-Spider like creature calling himself "Homo Arachnis". He lays waste to the entire facility, killing many of his former employees. However, the combined efforts of Spider-Man, Venom and The Jury send him falling beneath the facility. He later wakes up, a human but noticeably younger-looking, swearing revenge against the ones who defeated him. Despite this, he has not been seen since. Appearances in Other Media Carlton Drake appears as the main antagonist in the 2018 film Venom, portrayed by actor Riz Ahmed. He is a well-known scientist and the CEO of the Life Foundation, who are secretly running illegal experiments on human test subjects and are conducting tests involving the extraterrestial and amorphous life-forms known as the "symbiotes". Also, he appears significantly younger and is a prominent media figure, unlike the comic iteration, where he is depicted as a shady and aged millionaire, who shies from the public eye and is not responsible for discovering the symbiotes. Drake also becomes the film version of Riot. Gallery Edward Brock (Earth-616) 0007.jpg Carlton_Drake_-2.jpg Carlton_Drake_-3.jpg Carlton_Drake_(Earth-616)_from_Spider-Man_The_Arachnis_Project_Vol_1_6_001.jpg.png|As Homo Arachnis Trivia *Carlton in the comics is a middle-aged Caucasian. Carlton in the Venom film is a young Indian man in his 20-30s. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Mutated Category:Blackmailers Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Genocidal Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Opportunists Category:Control Freaks Category:Embezzlers Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic